Bearsy's Revival
by Cho-Ran
Summary: A very short Fanfic dedicated to my favorite Thriller Bark arc character. I haven't read the entire arc, so please forgive any mistakes I might have made. they list almost every character in the character list, but lack Bearsy...


**I**n the middle of the ocean… on the world's largest ship, Thriller Bark, all was quiet…until…

where am I? thought a motionless figure. wait, I remember… but… I am not alive anymore… why am I here again? standing up, the creature examined itself. It was in one piece, but it shouldn't be animated any longer, it had been exorcised… it should be dead… it was not exactly ever "alive" but it was close enough. Its name was Bearsy, the stuffed teddy-bear zombie. Gasping he thought, Miss Perona! What happened to Miss Perona!! The multicolored teddy-bear zombie rushed off in search of its master.

--About two hours later…--

Perona was in her room, she was awake, but still in shock from her fight with Ussop. She wasn't sure what had happened, all she knew, was that she couldn't hear anybody else. She wanted to call out, but was afraid of getting either no answer, or that maybe that long-nosed person would show up again. All of a sudden she saw a shadow, looking hastily up she saw someone familiar to her. "B-B-Bearsy!? What are… how are you…!?" She stammered.

"I… Uh……" he started, but knew Perona hated his voice, so didn't know how to say anything without upsetting her.

"Bearsy? …hmmm, say something." She said, noting something strange about his voice.

"Uhhh…" Bearsy was still hesitant.

"… Say… "Pickle juice and tomatoes"."

"Uhhh… pickle… juice… and tomatoes??" he replied, unsure of her reason for making say the random stuff just then.

"Bearsy, you voice!" Perona Exclaimed. Bearsy winced slightly, fearing her wrath, but instead she added, "Bearsy, your voice changed! You finally have a cute voice!"

"I…do?" he asked, bewildered, just now noting the change himself.

"…yes… did you see that long-nosed person?"

Suddenly remembering the fight that went on earlier the zombie asked, "Why? Did he hurt you!? If he did, I'll-!!" but he stopped himself as he was still not used to being able to speak.

"I… don't think so… but he had cockroaches! And a huge hammer!! I thought I was gonna die!" she shuddered again, just thinking about it. Suddenly she felt something soft envelope around her. Looking up, she saw Bearsy hugging her. "Bearsy…?"

"It's ok… I am here now… no one will ever hurt you as long as I am here… I think I can't be 

exorcised anymore, so no one can stop me from being your guard."

"Huh? You can't be exorcised!? Did master Moira figure out a way to make you un-exorcizable?"

"Uhhh… well… I kinda just woke up and found out that Master Moira was defeated by Straw hat Luffy so…"

"What!? Impossible!!"

"I know… but it's true…"

"Then how?…" Perona asked.

"Don't know… maybe since you're the queen of ghosts, you helped me develop my own spirit."

"I'm just glad I have my Bearsy back… and he has a cute voice!"

"I'm happy you like my voice now… I wanted to have a cute voice so you wouldn't get mad at me, and now I have one! Sorry for letting the nose guy beat me… it is my duty to be your guard… sorry I let you down…" Bearsy sighed.

"It's… fine. Just guard me from now on, ok?"

"Of course! I'll always protect you Miss Perona!" Bearsy smiled, happy that she forgave him.

"If you really have a spirit of your own, why do you still want to be my servant?" she asked, still being hugged by her zombie bear.

"I always will guard you and serve you miss Perona… always." Suddenly realizing he was still hugging her he flinched slightly and asked, "uhhhh… do you want me to stop hugging you?"

"Shhh…" she said quietly.

"Huh? But… I thought you didn't mind…" he started, but again broke himself off into silence.

"Shh…" she repeated, even quieter.

Peering down at her, Bearsy jumped a little when she hugged him close. He waited a few minutes, and began to hear her delicate snoring. She had fallen asleep! Sweating slightly he gently lifted her and laid against a wall, cradling her in his arms. After a few moments of watching Perona sleep, he too drifted off into slumber, mentally promising to never leave her side again, and to always be her guardian.


End file.
